


Jealousy is a Pale Green

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Prisha spend a quiet moment together when Violet does something that causes her werewolf instincts to set off.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 5





	Jealousy is a Pale Green

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a relaxing day at Ericson High. Classes had come and gone, nothing really sticking out from the lectures upon lectures the teachers told. Lunch had rolled by and after Prisha and Violet had finished their food they wandered off hand in hand to the old oak tree that stood by the track field. 

Sitting down, Prisha pulled out a book and began to read while Violet sat by her side enjoying watching the clouds. Slowly Prisha’s free hand wandered over and gently intertwined with Violet’s. Violet was surprised for a second but gave Prisha’s hand a quick squeeze. Her tail wagged back and forth happily as she looked back up at the sky. The two sat in content silence appreciating the warm, relaxing moment. Suddenly Prisha’s thumb began to absentmindedly caress the side of Violet’s hand which caused the werewolf’s heart to do a backflip. Her tail swayed back and forth, hitting the oak tree.

Prisha looked up from her book and over at Violet with a loving smile when all of a sudden Violet moved her head closer to Prisha’s shoulder and began to nuzzle against it. Her eyes were closed and a serene smile was on her face as she hummed. A small chuckle left Prisha’s throat as she watched her girlfriend in amusement. Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Violet’s head which caused the werewolf’s heartbeat to quicken as a light blush took over her face. Her tail whacked the tree even more now. 

Violet didn’t stop though. Instead she nuzzled Prisha’s shoulder more before rubbing her shoulders and back against it, humming happily. That's when the realization of what she was doing hit her. Violet’s eyes widened in horror as she scrambled to her feet. “Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry,” Violet’s tail went limp and her ears flopped forward. A shameful expression was on her face. “I didn’t mean to mark you. I don’t think of you as my property or territory or… shit.” Violet’s eyes fell to the ground while she clutched the side of her arm.

Prisha looked alarmed by Violet’s reaction but quickly shrugged it off. “It’s okay, Vi, I know you didn’t mean it like that. I thought it was sweet.” The vampire smiled up at her girlfriend, her fangs poking out when she patted the spot next to her. Violet looked at it and hesitantly sat down again. 

“I’ve never marked anyone before so I don’t know if it will apply the same way that I get when I mark walls and other things.” Violet mumbled, her tail slowly dragging across the ground. 

“Well, I’m sure everything will work out,” Prisha placed her hand over Violet’s.

Violet looked over at Prisha with a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.”

Suddenly their attention was pulled away from each other when the ever bubbly and mischievous huldra Renata came skipping over. Her fox tail bounced with each skip until she stopped in front of them. 

“Hey Prisha, have you seen Minnie?” Renata’s smile immediately disappeared when she heard growling. Violet had jumped up to her feet, her teeth bared and threatening while her ears turned outward and down. Her pale green eyes dared the huldra to get a step closer to Prisha. 

“Umm… is Violet okay?” Renata cocked her head to the side, looking at the werewolf with curiosity. 

Renata’s question seemed to snap Violet out of her possessive stance, her eyes softening for a moment when she realized what she had done. “Shit… I’m sorry.” Violet’s voice was soft and sad. 

“It’s okay, Violet,” Prisha reached out to grab her girlfriend’s hand but Violet backstepped with an apologetic look. “I shouldn’t be near you.” Before Prisha could oppose it and try to reassure her that they could find a way to work around this, the werewolf was already gone. 

“That was weird. Violet’s usually not like that,” Renata’s ears twitched when she looked over at the vampire who looked rather sad. 

\----

Violet sprinted across campus, trying to get as much distance as she could to make sure she didn’t accidentally hurt anyone because of her mistake. 

“Hey Vi,” Brody gave a friendly wave at the table where she sat with Mitch and Ruby. Her smile faltered when she saw the look on her friend’s face. 

Violet didn’t give her a chance to ask anything and instead disappeared into the building. Her eyes searched around the hallway, trying to think of the best plan. _Shit, I’ve got class with Prisha after this._ Her eyes wandered over to the staircase. _I’ll just ditch that class and then the rest of the day should be okay._ Violet’s feet stomped up the stairs, turning sharply with each flight of stairs until she reached the top. Slamming the door open, Violet scampered up to her favorite spot on the roof and burrowed her head against her knees. Her tail laid limp and her ears were flat against the side of her head. _I’m such a fucking moron. I can’t believe I marked Prisha as my territory._

The school bell rang, signaling that classes were starting once again and that lunch was over. She hoped Mr. Bailey wouldn’t be too upset that she was skipping out, but if she had gone to class she would’ve been growling at everyone, being overly possessive of Prisha and snapping at anyone who got too close to her. She could end up hurting one of her classmates, one of her friends. She wasn’t going to risk it. _Prisha is probably scared of me too if I’m acting like this._ Violet wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling the breeze brushing through her tail and hair. She just had to wait out this one class and then it should be fine.

It didn’t take long for the time to pass when the next bell rang. Violet scampered down the staircase. She needed to get her chemistry book before class started. Going down the hallway, she was nearly at her locker when she locked eyes with Prisha who was walking down the hall with Clementine. _Shit._ Violet desperately willed her fingers to move fast as she spun around her combination lock. Snatching her book, she slammed her locker and ran off before Prisha could even hope to speak with her. Violet let out a small sigh of relief. She had begun to feel her hairs standing up when Prisha was approaching her in the hallway. _Who knows what would’ve happened to Clem if she’d gotten closer._

The rest of the classes that day went without a hitch. Violet tried her best to focus on the lectures at hand and not to groan in frustration as the homework pile became bigger and bigger. When the final bell rang, Violet jetted out of the room, hoping to snag her bag out of her locker and leave school before running into her girlfriend again. Whenever she marked her territory it usually only lasted up to twelve hours - fifteen at the most - so tomorrow would be fine. But as for today it would be safer if she didn’t bump into her girlfriend. Violet took a deep breath as her shoulders relaxed when she had successfully gotten her bag.

“Hey, Violet,” 

Violet spun around to see Omar standing there with a notecard in his hand. It was unusual to see him outside of the home ec room. It made sense why he stayed there since as a brownie it probably made him the most comfortable out of all the rooms at school. 

“Hey, Omar. What-” Violet froze when she felt the same sensation overtake her body. She jumped back a few steps and started to snarl at the gentle household spirit who looked perplexed by her action when suddenly a look of understanding covered his face. 

“Let’s talk elsewhere,” Omar turned around and walked away, causing Violet’s shoulders to relax and her hairs to unbristle. She quickly ran up to join him. 

“I’m sorry,” Violet mumbled. _Prisha must’ve been somewhere nearby._

“Don’t be. Figured I must’ve overstepped on your territory there.” Omar gave a soft smile over at the werewolf. “So might as well talk outside.” Omar’s feet pitter pattered down the front steps before he stopped by the nearby bushes. “Here you go,” He held out his hand with the notecard in it. “It was a bit of a challenge, but this should be a good recipe for cookies.”

Violet tilted her head in confusion at the card when it hit her. She had totally forgotten that she had asked for Omar’s help for a recipe for blood cookies. Even though she was shitty at baking, she figured if she tried her hand and attempted a few batches eventually she could surprise Prisha with them. 

“Thanks, Omar,” Violet had a warm smile on her face. 

“It was tricky to find the balance, but with this recipe you can make great cow and chicken blood cookies. They should bounce off each other and create a new taste with each bite. But I’ve only got theory to support it.”

“I really appreciate it,” Violet looked down at the notecard and then swung her bag forward, stuffing it safely into her notebook. “I gotta go. See you tomorrow for Home Ec.” Violet sprinted off with a small wave. 

“See you then,” Omar returned the gesture and watched the werewolf tear through the front yard’s grass before disappearing down the street. A heavy set of footsteps drew the brownie’s attention back suddenly when Prisha stopped by him. 

“You haven’t...” Prisha took a deep breath, “Seen Violet, have you?”

“Yeah, she went that way,” Omar pointed down the street. Prisha gave a shaky, appreciative smile then started to run again.

\----

It didn’t take long for her to find Violet sitting on a swing set, lazily pushing herself back and forth with her hoodie up and her tail hidden to make sure she didn’t get any odd looks or worse from humans. Her eyes shot up when she noticed Prisha making her way over. “Prisha,”

Prisha silently took the swing next to the werewolf and started to push her feet against the ground. The couple sat in silence for a moment when Prisha spoke up.

“I wasn’t scared of you at lunch today,” 

Prisha’s words made Violet look over before looking back down at her sneakers. 

“And I know you didn’t mean to threaten Renata either.”

“It was just stupid. I shouldn’t have marked you in the first place. I just wasn’t thinking,” Violet mumbled; her hands fell to her sides. A familiar warmth covered her hand, causing Violet to glance up and see the warm, reassuring smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

“It’s okay. Nobody got hurt,” Violet was about to speak up but Prisha wasn’t finished. “And if it ever happens again in the future, we can work through it,” Prisha’s fingers intertwined with Violet’s. “Together.”

Violet’s smile grew at those words, her tail wagging fiercely, causing it to stick out slightly from its hiding place. “Together.”

The two continued to talk after that, their smiles remaining ever present on their faces as the swings slowly swayed back and forth. 

They were happy to share each other’s company again.


End file.
